Attack On Aliens!
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: What if a new member of the 104th trainees was a Xenomorph? Oneshot with action elements, some humour and hints towards Eren x Mikasa Rated T for violence and One use of strong language


Attack On Alien:

**A/N: Attack On Titan/Aliens crossover where a new member of the 104th trainee squad is an alien! Rated T for titan violence, one use of strong language and blood. Slight Hint of EREN X MIKASA.**

**I was bored, I saw a previous drawing of mine of a xenomorph in 3d manuever gear and decided to write this. It's pretty bad, but its worth a try...**

Armin was terrified of the new squadmate. The Alien was taller than Berthold, with an elongated head, pipes on itsa' back and a long, segmented tail. It looked down on its' companions of the 104th trainee squad. Armin looked up at the eyeless face of the beast as it happily grinned back.

Eren approached the two, followed by Mikasa. "Armin, it's time to go, Titans are making their way through Trost." He turned to the new squadmate, " We'll need you too. **_DO NOT _**mess this up for us." He said as the Alien moaned, nodding gently.

Titans swarmed through the streets of Trost, the city had been evacuated and the 104th trainees were left to hold the monsters back. They were not succeeding...

Jean looked on in fear as the titans devoured temmates he had just been talking to earlier, he dived for cover as one of the titans reached out for him. He was going to fire his 3DMG cables up onto the rooftop and escape when he tripped and fell back over, only feet away from the titan which closed in for the kill.

There was a flash of black and brown as a figure stepped between Jean and the titan, arms with swords in their hands. The figure lunged at the titan, hacking away at its' weak spot with three swords, one in each hand, and the third in his tail.

Jean rolled to one side as the dead titan collapsed and started to melt. The Alien bent over and helped him to his feet before moving on, rocketing off into the chaotic city on his 3dmg.

Armin screamed in terror as a titan lifted him over its mouth, jaws agape. The huge fingers let go of Armin and he fell, wailing in fear, into the beast's mouth. Before he could fall into the maw, Eren grabbed Armin by the collar, pulling him free.

Armin landed on a nearby rooftop, rolling across the tiled roof upon impact. Eren landed in front of him, nodding, "C'mon, Armin. We can win thi-" He never finished his sentence as the titan swiped its' hand and flicked Eren through the air, sending him tumbling into the side of a wall, knocking him unconscious.

The titan grinned menacingly as it closed in on the defenceless Eren, who at this rate would be dead within the minute. But before it could strike, the Alien landed on the beasts' hand, staring the mindless creature in the eye.

"Get away from him you bitch!" He screamed as the titan roared in defiance. The Alien rocketed at the beasts' face with all three blades raised.

Blood spattered across the nearby buildings and began to evaporate with frightening speed. The Alien swung around behind the titan which was now blind from the Xenomorph's first strike. He threw the blades to the side and extended his inner jaw, stabbing the mouth right into the titans' weak spot on the back of its' neck.

Armin climbed down to Eren's side, calling for help. Without a moments' hesitation, the Alien was next to him, puttin his hand on Armins' head. The beast lifted Eren up and started to retreat to the rear gate, Armin struggled to keep up.

Mikasa had been posted at the Rear Gate to ensure that no Titans got past Trost and into Wall Rose. She frowned in confusion as a person sprinted towards the gate, unusually tall -still not tall enough to be a titan, however,-

She gasped in shock as she realised the Alien was carrying an unconscious Eren in its' arms. She ran to meet them. When the group met up, The Alien lay Eren on the ground as Mikasa was by her brothers' side in an instant, hugging him tightly.

Eren awoke in a hospital, looking up at his friends who were gathered around him. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco and the Alien.

"Good to see you're awake, I was worrying that the only person I can't stand wasn't gonna make it..." Jean snickered. Marco quickly elbowed him in the gut - not hard enough to hurt him, just enough to get him to shut up.

"What happened? What about the titans? And the battle!" Eren gasped, remembering the battle. "We managed to push the titans back, Trost is safe again." Armin beamed, "We managed to block up the hole in the wall with a boulder."

"I'm just so glad you're alright!" Mikasa said, coming closer to Eren's side as he lay on the hospital bed. "When I saw the Alien carrying you I feared the worst..." Eren looked on in confusion, "So the Alien saved me?" Marco nodded, "yep, if it weren't for him, you, me and Jean would be dead." He smiled.

Eren turned to the Alien, who stood arms behind his back in a Trainee Squad uniform. "Sorry I was so harsh, thank you." Eren said quietly. The Alien nodded and saluted him, grinning proudly.

Everyone began to laugh.

END

**I hope you liked it! it was cheesy, short and poorly planned out but it killed some time. **

**Stay Tuned and Stay Awesome!**

**:D**


End file.
